Raining Painful Memories
by InuyashaMoonlight634
Summary: it's a rainy day, and someone is regretting what they have done...can best friends Reinae and Megan wash away there sins from their actions? or will they carry the burden forever?-Risembool Ranger Story set in FMA world.
1. Chapter 1: Rain and Singing

_**Here's a little story I came up with in honor of my two ranger friends, Toboeuzumaki and Guardiangirl92. I wrote this since I promised Toboe-Chan that I would write it, so here it is girly! the two songs in here are "You are my love" from TRC, and "Thoughtless" by Evansence (Cover).**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Raining Painful Memories<strong>_

**Chapter One:**

**Raining and Singing**

"It's all my fault!"

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT HE'S DEAD!" I screamed out loud in the pouring rain. The rain fell on my face, as I started to cry.

I didn't notice the arms that wrapped around my shoulders and held me close. I stopped crying for a second, as I felt the arms around me, in a warm embrace. I felt the automail arm, cool and metallic, as I looked up to see brown eyes staring at me.

"Megan…" I whimpered as I hugged her with all my strength. "There now, it's all right Reinae." Megan said in a soothing comforting voice.

"But Megan…I killed someone!" …. "I did it!" …. "I took a life, a human life!" …. "People like me….don't deserve to live!" I said to my dear friend, as she shook her head.

"You mustn't think like that!" …. "You had no choice!" …. "He was attacking you, trying to kill you and Guardian…" She started to say as she remembered her other friend.

"Oh no, we forgot Guardian!" …. "Guardian where are you?" Megan called out into the open air. "I'm right here!" A tried voice said as Megan and Reinae ran up to their friend. "Guardian!" …. "I'm so sorry, for putting you in danger like that!" …. "Please forgive me!" Reinae said while crying big tears.

"It's ok Reinae, it's all right." Guardian said as she and Megan comforted their upset friend. While the rain poured down on them, Megan took one look at her friend, as the rain made her sandy-brown hair turn jet-black, making her look sadder and more depressed._**"A black Angel."**_Megan thought to herself, as she continued to comfort her friend from crying.

The warmth that they had for her, cheered her up a little. It gave her a smile in her heart and a song in her soul.

Reinae looked up at the sky and started to sing a low but familiar melody:

_Kiss me sweet_

_I'm sleeping in silence_

_All alone_

_In Ice and Snow_

_In my dream_

_I'm calling your name_

_You are my love_

Guardian and Megan looked at each other. They both knew the song very well and sang it a lot, when Guardian played it on the piano.

Both girls joined Reinae and sang it along with her:

_In your eyes_

_I search for my memory_

_Lost in vain_

_So far from the scenery_

_Hold me tight,_

_And swear again and again_

_We'll never be apart_

The rain continued as the girls kept singing:

_If you could touch my feathers softly_

_I'll give you my love_

_We set sail in the darkness of the night_

_Out to the sea_

_To find you there_

_To find you there_

_Love me now_

_If you dare… _

The girls stopped for a minute than began singing again:

_Kiss me sweet_

_I'm sleeping in sorrow_

_All alone _

_To see you tomorrow_

_In my dreams_

_I'm calling your name_

_You are my love…._

_My love…_

The girls ended the song on the same note as Guardian smiled at her two friends. "We'd better get out of the rain guys!" She said as she pointed at the cover area.

The girls ran to the covered area. When they got there, Guardian pulled out the keyboard piano she had used earlier that day.

"Reinae, why don't you play something?" She asked her friend, as Reinae walked over to the piano and started to play a few bars.

Then she started to sing, in her rough low voice that was softly haunting:

_All my hate cannot be bound_

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming_

_Now you can try to tear me down_

_Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming_

She stopped for a second as she spoke to her friends. "I'm sorry if there's any swear words in advance." She said as her friends nodded their heads.

Then she started a rock piano beat as she sang again:

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies _

_Pushing all the mercy, down, down, down_

_I wanna see you try to take a swing at me_

_Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground_

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?_

_You think it's funny? What the fuck you think it's doing to me?_

_You take your turn lashing out at me_

_I want you crying when your dirty ass in front of me_

_All my hate cannot be bound_

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming_

_Now you can try to tear me down _

_Beat me to the ground_

_I will see you screaming_

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies_

_I'm above you, smiling at you, down, down, down_

_I wanna kill you and rape you the way you raped me_

_And I'll pull the trigger and you're down, down, down_

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?_

_You think it's funny? What the fuck you think it's doing to me?_

_You take your turn lashing out at me_

_I want you crying when your dirty ass in front of me_

_All my hate cannot be bound_

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming_

_Now you can try to tear me down_

_Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming_

She slowed the pace for the next verse:

_All my friends are gone,_

_They died_

_They all screamed and cried_

_I'm gonna take you down_

_Gonna take you down_

_Gonna take you down_

_Gonna take you down_

She stopped for a minute, taking a deep breath and continued the rock part again:

_All my hate cannot be bound_

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming_

_Now you can try to tear me down_

_And beat me to the ground I will see you screaming _

_All my hate cannot be bound_

_I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming_

_Now you can try to tear me down_

_Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming._

She ended the song on one final note.

Guardian and Megan clapped for her. Reinae said nothing as she sat down on the ground, allowing a few tears to fall down her face.

Guardian edged closer to her sad friend, as she gently put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Reinae, I know how you feel." "You song told me, with all the sorrow and rage you put into it." … "You sang it with pure emotion and we understand you a bit more." She said as she gave her friend a hug.

"Thanks Guardian and you too Megan!" Reinae told them both as Megan joined in the hug.

And the three rangers stayed together, as the rain continued down….

But their friendship remained strong and unbroken.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed it and I might continue it, if I get enough people to comment it!<strong>_

_**So until next time my friends…**_

_InuyashaMoonlight634=^-^=_


	2. Chapter 2: Megan's Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: ****What your about to read is a work of fiction. The names of the places and characters in the plot of this story is pure fan-based work. (Thus it's called "Fanfiction.") **I do not own FMA, FMA: BROTHERHOOD, The Risembool Rangers, The Miniskirt Army, any animes, clubs, any characters or things related to the animes, any of the V.A.'S (Voice actors) mentioned in this fanfic**. **FMA and FMA: BROTHERHOOD belongs to Hiromu Arakawa Sensei (The Creator), The Risembool Rangers belongs to the creators of each respective group, The Miniskirt Army belongs to the creators of each respective group, The VA'S DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE! *you heard me Toboe-Chan*

**So even though I am busy with school coming up and my friend Toboe-Chan begged me too, I will continue with this story. But I might write up chapters either once a week or once a month, depending on my schedule.****(Sorry girlie : ( …****.I'll try to write the best story for you…)****And to make it even more exciting from now one, each chapter will have a song that inspired it and also write up some little segments "journal entries" of what each character is thinking at the time, (or what the author is thinking right now. Author's segment's will be in "bold" words, ok?) So the song I'm listening to for us to start out with is: ****Sad Gothic Piano- New Dawn (Part II) – "The Wolf's Twilight". *look it up on youtube for the song, if you want to hear it***

**And I ****think Toboe-Chan has a few words to say…**

**Toboe-Chan: I'm helping her write this, so you better give her some reviews or else!**

**Inu: *sweat-drop* um, ok. So this is technically the first chapter, if you're all wondering. The chapter before was like a prologue to the story. ****Please read and review, from Toboe-Chan and I,... here is Chapter One. ****Enjoy the series!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>**: ****Megan's beginning**

_*~The Heart is Sad_

_Pain Burns through Darkness,_

_Where is My Light? ~__  
>- - - - <em>

_In every story there is a beginning. __Sometimes it starts out good…_

_And sometimes it starts out bad__…._

_And sometimes, its starts out half and half__….._

_This is one of those times._

Megan Ryuugan was a girl who started out, almost with her life almost left for dead. She was only four when she was thrown out of her foster care place and onto the streets. Her little body was already covered with bruises and scratches from all the abuse she had gotten over the years.

The people she stayed with didn't care about her at all, the treated her more like a servant than a human being. And so, with times the way they were, they had to get rid of some people…

So they decided on throwing her out.

With no memories of her family and no one to rely on, what could they possibly do but throw her out? They couldn't keep her, she was a nobody.

"**You're useless!...You don't deserve to live!" **The head lady said as she slammed the door in little Megan's face, while she could hear an evil laughter coming through the door. The little girl looked up at the building and started to cry, as a cold rain started to pour down on her.

As she sat there for a few minutes, she then decided to get up and start walking, down the cold road ahead of her.

She had nowhere to go….

No one to turn to….

She had no money or clothes, except for the ones on her back…

She was all alone: without a home or light to guide her way. As she walked the streets for hours and hours, she collapsed in total exhaustion, from hunger and from sleep deprived. She just layed there, unable to move. She didn't even notice the shadowy figures coming towards her.

She started to close her eyes, thinking if she just didn't move, she could finally go to a place where there was peace.

After a few minutes had passed, she felt someone shaking her shoulders, trying to wake her up. Megan slowly opened her tired eyes and looked up into a set of brown-golden tinted eyes that stared back at her.

"Are you all right?" The little girl asked Megan with a worried expression on her face. Megan couldn't answer the question. All she could do was stare at the girl's ears:

The twin pair of greyish wolf ears that stood up on top of the strange girl's head. "Don't worry about these things. They are what led me to find you." The girl said as she helped Megan up to her feet.

"Now let's go, someone is waiting for us." For a small girl, she was very strong and helped Megan along with ease. "And you don't have to worry about those men again…

I took care of them….

You won't have to worry about things like that anymore, 'big sis Reinae' will look out for ya!" The girl named Reinae said to Megan as she led her to a women, who looked like she had been waiting for them.

"Mrs. Elric, I found her!" Reinae said, doing a wave signal for the women. The women nodded as she led both girls to her house.

What happened to Megan next would change her life forever….

**~END CHAPTER~**

* * *

><p>Wonder what's gonna happen next to Megan?Stay Tuned to the next chapter to find out!<p>

Toboe-chan: See ya in Chapter Three~~~~


	3. Chapter 3: Stranger In The House

**DISCLAIMER: ****What your about to read is a work of fiction. The names of the places and characters in the plot of this story are pure fan-based work. (Thus it's called "Fanfiction.") **I do not own FMA, FMA: BROTHERHOOD, The Risembool Rangers, The Miniskirt Army, any animes, clubs, any characters or things related to the animes mentioned in this fanfic**. **

FMA and FMA: BROTHERHOOD belongs to Hiromu Arakawa Sensei (The Creator)

Risembool Rangers belongs to the creators of each respective group,

The Miniskirt Army belongs to the creators of each respective group

- - - -Inu: **I apologize for my laziness on not updating this story as I should be. Once again I forgot to update and that stupid writers block came back to haunt me once again, so I couldn't write any of my stories like I wanted to.**

**Toboe-Chan: yeah, you seem to be forgetting a lot of your stories need updating. Not to mention your message box on D.A. needs to be looked through. . .**

**Inu: I know *sad cry mode* After this chapter, I'll be taking like a month off or so to write a ton of new stories and Chapters to get them out of the way for winter and spring quarter. So I won't be around as much when I'm in that little hiatus time period. But when I'm done, I'll let you know. . .**

**Toboe: Hope so, we can't let this story be left hanging or on a cliff-hanger. That would think we left it to die. . .anyway, please support by reviewing and leaving comments on how were doing so far ^-^**

**Song: SIXX AM- "Life is Beautiful"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: <strong>**Stranger In The House**

**Entry The 1st:**

_Why was I abandon? Why was I left on the street to die? If it wasn't for the girl with dog ears, I would have . . . but if I'm not dead, then were am I? Where ever I am, all I feel is warm light, light that I never felt. It feels safe, like Heaven- Megan Ryuugan (Age 4)_

**_~RPM~_**

All was quiet.

All was silent.

Darkness and Light walk hand and hand . . .but all that Little Megan could see was darkness. Darkness so thick that you couldn't see even the tip of your fingers.

But even through the darkness, she could hear a distant echo of laughter. . . .

"Hey, that's mine! Give it back!" a young boy's voice said that seemed to be coming from far away. Megan could hear the sound of children playing as she slowly opened her eyes.

The first thing that she saw was that she was in a room that wasn't her foster care home at all. That place was cold and dark, with very little bit of light.

But here, she sees a lot of light as bright as the sun, enter the space that she was in. And it was also warm, very warm. . .

She looks around again to find out where she is. . .

As she hears the voices of the children get louder, she decides to find out where they are coming from. As she gets off the bed, her little four year old feet, touching the ground, she wobbles over to the door and opens it.

She follows the source of the voices . . .

**_~RPM~_**

Two boys about her age were playing outside in a game that looked like tag to her little four year old eyes. She just watched them play from the doorway of the house.

They both had blondish golden hair and golden eyes, so she could tell that they were brothers or at least related in someway.

One of the brothers had something in his hand as he was running as fast as his little legs could go, from being chased by his brother.

**_~RPM~_**

"Alphonse, you give that back right now! That toy is mine, Al!" the chasing boy yelled at his younger brother Alphonse (or Al for short) as Al kept running faster, trying no to be caught by his brother Edward (or Ed for short).

But he didn't see where he was going and tripped over a patch of grass as he fell down. Ed saw this as his chance to get his toy back from his brother, as he picked up speed and raced for an attack.

"I got you now. . .NOW, GIMME BACK MY TOY, AL!" Ed yelled as he jumped on his brother and wrestled him for the right of the toy. Both boys fought over it, like it was the most important thing in the world. The small girl just watched them go at it, not clearly understanding the situation.

After a few minutes of watching, Little Megan came running out of the house, wanting to know what they were doing and to see if she could help in anyway. Her little four year old mind thought that she should go over there as curiosity got the better of her.

Al heard the footsteps and turned to see Megan running towards them. He poked his brother to get his attention and to stop their little sibling fight.

"Brother, it's that girl mom brought with her yesterday. She's coming over here. . ." Al said to his brother as Ed looked up to see little Megan coming towards them.

Megan slowly walked up to them, being cautious as she approached them. She was feeling a little bit afraid at first, but she pushed aside her fear as she stared at them with her small eyes. Ed took notice of this girl, since she had just appeared out of nowhere.

He knew all the kids in the area, but not this one . . .

She was someone knew and different . ..

His mind started thinking, as he looked up at this strange new girl and wondered how she came her in the first place.

**_~RPM~_**

"Who are you?" He asked her.

"My name is Megan, Ed. . ." She said as introduced herself to them. Ed wondered how this girl knew his name as he stared at her, his thoughts being suspicious about her.

"How did you know my name? I never told you my name. . ." Ed asked her, wanting to know how she knew his name.

"I heard your brother say your name, when you were chasing him." Megan said as Ed just continued to stare at her. He was about to say something else, when the voice of his mom called for them both. Ed and Al saw their mom, waving to them to come over to the house.

They did and to Megan's eyes, it looked like she was telling them something important. Something that she didn't want Megan too hear.

After a few minutes, she called out to Megan to come over to them. She did as she was told and ran over as fast as her little feet would go.

Trisha smiled at Megan as she at the three children standing there, waiting for answers.

"Alright, that you two boys understand what I just told you, let's go talk inside and not out here. . ." Trisha said as she led the three children inside. Ed spoke up to his mom, the new girl the only thing being on his mind right now.

"Mom, who is this? Is someone new?" Ed asked as he pointed a finger at Megan.

'Now Ed, it's rude to point at people. And besides, she is new, . . .

so you don't have to treat her like a stranger in our house. . ." Trisha said to her son, as he put his finger down. "Her name is Megan Ryuugan and she will be staying with us for a while."

Ed and Al looked at her as she gave them a small smile. "So be nice to her, ok boys?" They nodded at their mom as she led them to the living room so they could talk.

**~END CHAPTER~**

* * *

><p>Inu: Wonder what's gonna happen to three when they talk with Ed's mom?<p>

Toboe-Chan: Well, you'll have to read and Stay Tuned to the Next Chapter to Find out what happens . . .

Inu: See Ya In Chapter Four~ ~ ~ ~


End file.
